All in his head
by dark isle
Summary: Friday the 13th was a day like any other for Naruto, cep’t for the part where he wakes up at midnight and discovers he can hear Sasuke’s thoughts…all the time! Just who was the one who gave Naruto such power and just how would he use it?
1. All in his head

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**  
**

**Brother no…what the hell are you doing…stop…**

Naruto groaned in his sleep and sandwiched his head in between his pillow. He wished his **brother** would stop whatever he was doing so he could go back to sleep already!

**Itachi…what have you done Itachi…mother and father…why?!**

He rolled some more until his back met the wall. His feet kicked the blanket from his body, groaning loudly. He had had many nightmares in the past but he had **never **had them when he was awake! Especially ones that sounded like Sasuke!

**Mother and father…killed mother and father…killed them all…so much blood…so much…NOO!**

Naruto screamed and catapulted from his bed to land gracelessly on the wooden floor in a tangle of his sheets. He shook and writhed on the spot as the images and the voices continued to pass before his mind's eye until they died abruptly. Emphasis on the word **died. **

He sat up and nursed his spinning head, his tacky nightcap held on for dear life. _What the hell was that?!_

When he didn't get a response, he frowned and thought **louder.**

_Hey I'm talking to you stupid fox! Don't make me go in there and kick you in the hairy ass!_

Grumbling echoed within the hollow of his mind. _"And how could you possibly punish me more than being trapped in your hollow skull? Rattle my cage? Don't make laugh brat."_

It was Naruto's turn the grumble, he was obviously not the only one who had been woken up. His weary blue eyes wandered to the clock on the wall, the one that matched his nightcap. The moonlight was just enough that he could see a shorter paw pointing to twelve while the longer paw pointed to one. It was a minute past midnight!

_So? You ready to tell me what the hell that was? _He scratched behind his neck and sat on the bed after freeing his legs of the blankets.

"_What was what stupid brat?" _The fox inquired petulantly.

_What do you mean 'what was what'? The voices dammit! The **voi-ces! **_His mind drawled each syllable. _You know? The ones that woke us up and I fell off the bed! Don't tell me you didn't hear them too!_

"_You were simply having a nightmare brat so don't make a big deal out of it." _The statement was followed by a giant yawn. Or a growl. That works too.

Naruto was far too stubborn to even **think **about the Kyuubi's explanation. _Oh yeah? Then how do you explain what I saw! A man and a woman bleeding on the floor! I've never even **seen **those people before! _To an onlooker, Naruto seemed very silly waving his arms and puffing his face while not really saying anything. Even for a twelve year old with a funny nightcap.

"_I assure you you bubbleheaded imbecile, I did not hear any voices so just let me rest!" _Kyuubi muttered about annoying parasites, forgetting he was one too.

_What do you mean you didn't hear them?! You live in my freakin' head! How could you not-_

**Damn. Another nightmare. It was even more vivid than the last one.**

Naruto immediately sprang to his feet, his mouth agape and his head swiveling everywhere. _See?! Did you hear that?! God you have to be stupid to miss it!_

"…"

**Gotta boil myself some milk or else I'm never getting back to bed. Stupid memories…wish they'd just go away.**

Naruto ran to his closet and threw it open. A mountain of dirty orange clothing fell in an avalanche which he had sidestepped. There was no one in there. He hurriedly looked under the bed, nothing but dust and ramen bowls. Out of the window, only an owl greeted him. _Dammit you fox! Say something! Someone's out there! _What the voice had said suddenly dawned on him and he rushed to his refrigerator to check on his milk.

**Naruto's such a dobe…**

His hand froze before gripping the handle and his eyes shakily looked over his shoulder, nothing but the darkness of his sparse living room. As agile as a ninja, his hand gripped the kunai stowed in his pajama pants and spun around. "Teme? If you've got something to say then say it to my face you bastard and quit hiding! This isn't funny dammit!" His voice was wavering, there was really no way to be sure that it **was** Sasuke. Could be one of the villagers throwing their voice to taunt him.

**I wonder what he's doing right now. Knowing that idiot he's probably drooling on his pillow. Wish I could see him…and how long does it fucking take to boil milk?!**

Naruto's kunai holding arm slackened at his side. He was royally stumped. Why was there someone in his apartment with Sasuke's voice talking to him in the third person? _Fox? Why is there someone in my apartment with Sasuke's voice talking to me in the third person? If you know what's going on you seriously better to tell me or I **will **rattle your cage!_

A deep and soft chuckle ascended into a creepy laugh of hysteria within his own mind.

_Damn it you stupid furball! This is all because of you isn't it? Why couldn't you have waited to torture me in the morning instead of midnight?! God I hate you!_

He was under the impression that the toothy fox was currently wiping a tear from his eye. _"This isn't my fault brat. I'm just greatly amused by what the voices actually **are!**_"

Naruto grit his teeth in the middle of his tiny kitchen, the fox was still laughing. _If you know what they are then just-_

**Great. Now I have to wait till my bladder is full. I hate having to wake up in the middle of the night just to pee. **

Naruto's left eye twitched, these voices were getting **really **annoying! "Could you at least tell me if there's anyone in here!" He said that out loud.

"_No. The voices are coming from somewhere not very close by. You are safe, physically. Now go to bed so I can explain this to you."_

Naruto complied with a grumble and padded heavily back to his room and plopped back down on his bed. He was secure as long as he wasn't in any danger. But still… "So? What are they? Is it really Sasuke? And if it is why does it sound like he doesn't know I can hear him? Has his house been bugged or something? I knew his fangirls would resort to that someday."

"_No. It's nothing mechanical. You are the only one who can hear him. Telepathically."_

Naruto was shocked for the most part. "You mean…I can read his-"

"_Exactly. You're not as dense as people say brat."_

"B-but how? Why me? How is this possible?" His mind had a hard time getting around the fact that he was obviously hearing Sasuke's. He didn't know what emotion he should feel.

"_My guess is a jutsu. It shames me that I wasn't able to sense it when it was cast."_

"Yeah you should be ashamed! But this stuff is like temporary right? No jutsu lasts forever!"

"_Brat, look at your stomach if you're still so sure."_

Curiously, Naruto lifted up his shirt and gazed at the black swirl around his navel. Comprehension dawned on him and he laughed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, right. Almost forgot that you're pretty much stuck for life. Hehe…" His grin disappeared when he added the numbers together. "No wait! Don't tell me this one is the same! I don't want to spend my life knowing what Sasuke thinks about everyday! I don't want to become an asshole!"

"_Calm down brat and let me think. This particular jutsu is pretty low level so even a gennin like yourself will have no trouble using it. It's supposed to be temporary-"_

"Thank God!"

"_I'm not finished! Anyway, that would be the case, if it weren't for the time."_

"…time? What is it that you mean by time?"

"_I estimate that the spell was cast at exactly midnight today, when you saw his nightmare. Today is Friday the thirteenth, as all jutsus cast at the first minute of this day are exceptionally more powerful."_

Naruto sunk lower into his bed, digesting the information the fox had given him.

"_The only sure fire way to annul the jutsu is to confront the one who cast it."_

"And whose the bastard who did that eh?!"

"_No idea. You will have to find out for yourself. Probably someone who despises you."_

Naruto sighed loudly. "Great! I only have the **entire** village to choose from. And if the jutsu is weak then **anyone **could have done it! This freaking sucks!" He pounded a pillow in frustration, more at the fact that someone took the time to pull some strange and elaborate prank on him than actually being mentally connected to his arch nemesis. "Well, this isn't so bad, I haven't heard anything for awhile. Maybe he hasn't been thinking. I knew he wasn't that smart!"

**What to wear. What to wear. Should I take my blue high-collared shirt? Or my indigo high-collared shirt? I'm glad nobody knows that I actually give a shit.**

"…what the fuck?" Was that **really **all that dwelt in Sasuke's mind?

"_Sometimes you hear them sometimes you don't. But the jutsu will get more powerful from here on. Soon you will be able to see what he thinks, and eventually you'll even be able to see what **he **sees! It can be very powerful over time. But you better be prepared for a lot of background noise." _The fox snickered gruffly. He wasn't too thrilled, for he was to hear everything the Uchiha thought as well.

Naruto's head slammed back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. If it were months ago he would have been **glad **to hear his rival's every thought and then use it against him. But now…he could honestly say that he liked Sasuke…despite the asshole that he was. His mind reveled in the silence that would be his for the time being, mentally debating on which shade Sasuke looked better in. Kyuubi chipped in from time to time. They decided on blue.

**Guess I'm ready to go back to sleep. I actually want to wake up tomorrow, not so much that it's gonna be our first real mission. I just want to see Naruto. And annoy him and criticize his wardrobe of course. Not like I know how else to talk to him.**

Naruto rolled his big blue eyes. _Great. Looks like chicken head has a crush on me. Who would have thought? Well obviously Sasuke. This is all in his head after all._

**I hope I dream about him. I'm tired of seeing my brother's face every night. Goodnight Naruto…**

"…We're not gonna be able to sleep are we?"

"_Not a chance."_

* * *

As it turned out, Naruto was right, and Sasuke didn't get what he wanted. Image after image of burning corpses wracked his sleep like a bloody sledgehammer. He seriously needed to ask the teme why he had such psychotic dreams. As for the thoughts, they came, **a lot! **He noticed that they always seemed to emerge when he least expected them, which was surprisingly often. Kyuubi growled at his short attention span. A lot of Sasuke's thoughts were about him actually, which was a lot creepier than they were flattering.

The blond leaned on the rail of their familiar meeting spot, his head falling and going back up as he dozed and woke up repeatedly. He didn't notice Sakura glancing at him on occasion on the other side of the bridge. What he **did** know was that Sasuke was on his way, and close by. His thoughts alerted of him of his location at all times. As if the things that Sasuke thought about in the shower weren't scary enough.

His head went straight up when a picture of him leaning on the rail passed his mind. He grumbled and sank back down, Sasuke had arrived, eyes on him apparently.

He was seriously gonna beat up the ass who did this to him.

Sasuke smiled slightly upon arriving at their meeting spot, but frowned when he took in the blonde's morose appearance. Even his orange back seemed tired. That wasn't very good form for their first mission.

_I wonder what's wrong with him. Well, I decided to wear indigo. Hope he likes it. if he actually notices…_

He didn't notice the shake of Naruto's head as he leaned on the rail beside him with both arms folded. "What's up usurantonkachi?"

Naruto didn't respond, just looked wearily down at the water.

_Dammit. Why do I have to be such a jerk to him? Sometimes I just can't control it though. But what the hell am I supposed to say? I know you loathe me like a virus but I like you a lot, wanna be friends?_

When Naruto didn't even bother with a comeback, Sasuke cursed himself darkly and glared at the stream, suddenly hating the day. Naruto regarded him sadly before imitating the raven's posture once more.

A loud pop behind them ushered the arrival of their sensei, one eye grinning. "Sorry for being late kids, I realized that I boarded the soul train without a ticket and-"

"Liar!"

"…"

All eyes went to Naruto who was **still **leaning on the rail, seemingly unaware that he wasn't alone.

Sakura dropped the arm that was pointing at Kakashi and stared at Naruto with disbelief. Sasuke was also gaping beside him. Kakashi frowned under his mask but it disappeared when he gripped the blonde's shoulder. "Oi Naruto! Why the face? I thought you were excited that you were finally getting your first C-rank mission?"

Naruto felt the heat on his shoulder and turned around to face Kakashi. A grin was tacked on his cheeks and he scratched his neck, Sasuke's frown intensified. "Y-yeah. Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I didn't get much sleep last night cause I was, you know, really excited!"

Kakashi looked him in the eyes a while longer before letting it go with another pat on the shoulder. "Good. There wouldn't be any point going at all if you don't feel up to it."

"Yeah…thanks sensei."

Sasuke just kept glaring at Naruto's side. The blond seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him. _You might have that dumb Jounin fooled but there's no way you're fooling me! _Naruto visibly tensed as he thought those thoughts.

Kakashi asked them to group closer together so he could brief them in. Naruto kept as far away from Sasuke as possible, on Sakura's other side. "As you already know, we will be escorting our client to the wave country. And the only trouble we'll be facing will be against thieves on the path which is nothing to worry about." Kakashi bobbed his head to a man they just noticed standing at the end of the bridge.

The old man had a long gray beard and carried quite a load on his back. Though he seemed ancient, he appeared strong. He could hold his own to some extent.

"This is Tazuna, and you will be protecting him for the extent of the mission."

The old man regarded them skeptically before looking up to Kakashi. "Are you sure I can trust my life with these…kids?"

Naruto wanted to yell at the man, but he really wasn't up to any outbursts at the moment.

"Don't worry. They are fine Gennin of Konoha, you're life is safe in their hands."

The man just huffed and pushed passed them, heading to the gates. Kakashi took that as a cue to begin the mission. He winked at his team and took out a little orange book before catching up with their charge. The three young shinobi trailed behind them.

Sasuke just wondered why everyone was acting so strange that morning. Even Sakura was weirder than usual. She wasn't clinging to him or flirting with him which was the norm, just humming some tune with a spring in her step. She seemed…pleased.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seems boring, its just an intro. Things will get hella good, I promise. This is my first fic so if you want more you're gonna have to review…PLEASE? With sugar on top? 


	2. It's not so bad

This was supposed to be out two days ago, but with the shitiness of the site in the last few days, I wasn't able to. Well, here it is now in all its glory. Since this is late, it means that the next chapter will be out that much sooner! (:

* * *

_**All in his head**_

**Chapter Two: It's not so bad.**

* * *

**If Naruto-centric**

_Naruto's thoughts_

"_Kyuubi's thoughts"_

**Sasuke's thoughts**

"Normal Dialogue"

"_I think your pink haired friend is behind this." _

_Why do you say that? _

Kyuubi had come out and revealed the accusation after walking for quite a while. They had went through glades and crossed planks over streams and now they were back on the well preserved dirt road to the wave country. Naruto cursed when he stepped on a puddle.

"_Don't you think she's being a little suspicious?"_

Naruto glanced at Sakura to the left who was chatting animatedly with Tazuna, who seemed weary. He noticed that she hadn't spoken to Sasuke since the day before.

_I really don't see why Sakura-chan would do this. _He folded his arms behind his head and pouted. _Besides, Sakura-chan's gonna be my wife someday when I become Hokage! _That caused him to grin.

"_Keep telling yourself that brat. She wouldn't touch you if you threatened to give out pictures of her natural hair color. She's a bitch and you know it."_

Naruto scowled outwardly. _Would you stop using that word already?! Why does everyone in my head have a potty mouth?!_

**Fuck. These sandals are a bitch! I would have been better off if I wore fucking clogs. Why would there still be puddles in the middle of noon anyway?**

_See?! See?! I have a feeling this was just you changing your voice cause I swear you two have like the same vocabulary!_

"_Its Friday the thirteenth brat, not April fools. And besides, there's an awful lot of room in this hollow skull of yours for me, him, and your sensei's porn collection."_

_Oh shut up. And Kakashi only has one book I think. It's the only one he ever carries._

"_True, true. But anyway, even your secret admirer thinks there's something odd about that konoichi today."_

…_he's not my secret admirer._

**God I wish I could just tie Naruto up to that tree over there and fuck his brains out.**

_...you bastard! That was you!_

"_Hehe…sorry, just couldn't help it." The fox laughed for a while longer before Naruto spoke, mentally._

_Um…fox? What is this "fuck" you bastards keep saying? I know it's a bad word and all but what does it actually **mean**?_

"…"

…

"…"

_Kyuubi?_

"…_you'll know when you're older," _Was the simple answer.

_Hey! That's not fair! What's the big deal?!_

Suddenly an image of a hotdog lodged in a mayonnaise jar filled the confines of his mind.

_What…the hell…is that? _His mind demanded. The fox was making him hungry.

"_Sorry, forgot to add one important detail." _At that instant a hand came into the picture and held the tip of the hotdog, thrusting it up and down into the mayo jar. "_That, my boy, is fucking." _The fox was definitely grinning, teeth bared.

_What?! That's not **fucking!** That's food! You're making me hungry on purpose stupid furball!_

**Naruto…**

"What?!" The blond had spun around to face a stunned Uchiha. The others had also stopped what they were doing in response to the sudden outburst.

"What?" Sasuke demanded in shock. What did he do?

"You said my name, so what did you want?" He insisted.

"No I didn't!" **What the hell is wrong with you?**

Naruto paled after hearing both Sasuke's words and his thoughts. _My bad…_

"Sasuke-kun didn't say anything Naruto! We were all being quiet until you just flipped out!" Sakura had her hands to her hips and glared indignantly at the embarrassed blond. Tazuna nodded along briskly.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Kakashi approached him still holding his book, but with an eye locked on him.

Naruto looked nervously between the faces around him. From Sasuke's cocked eyebrow, to Sakura's irritated expression, to Kakashi's mild curiosity.

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing! I just thought I heard someone call my name and since Sasuke-teme was the closest one, I just assumed it was him! Sorry!" He sweatdropped and waved his hands in front of him in his defense.

Kakashi cupped his chin with a faraway look. "Hearing voices eh? That is never a good sign for a ninja. There could be genjutsu about; we'll just have to be more cautious."

Sakura rolled her eyes and proceeded ahead. Naruto was just being a bother as usual.

Naruto tensed when the Jounin lowered himself, clothed lip to his ear. "Are sure you're alright? You've been acting strange all day. It's not like you to act so subdued."

**He not kissing Naruto...He is not kissing Naruto…He better NOT be kissing Naruto!**

He could just **feel** the murderous aura behind him, and he had a feeling Kakashi did too. He quickly separated his ear from the man's face. "I already told you sensei! I didn't get any sleep, I'm different when I don't sleep! And also when I don't get ramen. Did you know that?! I didn't even have time to eat ramen for breakfast this morning." He blurted out hurriedly and scratched the back of his head, clearly flustered.

Kakashi's one little eye grew before it bent down to a happy grin. He stood straight and sighed. "Whatever you say Naruto…kun." He did that creepy wink thing again and calmly went after Sakura and Tazuna. "Walk faster you two so we can find someplace to camp. We don't want Naruto-kun dying of ramen deprivation."

**That fucking son-of-a-bitch doing it on purpose I'll fucking kill him fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!**

Though his mind screamed bloody murder, his face was as blank as Naruto's mind used to be. "Move it dobe." He said as he pushed a rigid Naruto forward.

"Dammit don't touch me teme!" he screamed irritably and walked on his own, mumbling curses.

"_Smooth move brat. You're gonna have to learn to distinguish the voices in your mind from the voices outside. Which reminds me of something interesting, why don't you just **tell **our stoic faced friend that you can hear his every mental utterance?"_

_What?! Are you kidding me?! He's gonna hate me and think I'm a freak! I don't need any more of that in my life…_

"_So you've already acknowledged that he has a thing for you?"_

_What? No! No way! I understand that he likes me but…I don't know. He has no reason to like me more than that…_

"_So would you be happy if he did?"_

…_I don't know. I guess…_

Naruto sighed sadly and looked at Sakura a few meters ahead of him. _I don't get it. I'm supposed to have a crush on Sakura-chan!_

"_Oh please. Don't start that again."_

_I'm serious dammit! I know I still like her!_

"_Fine, do whatever you want. But if you start fucking her I'm picking the ugly genes. I'm a holy demon with an unholy amount of chakra. I can do that."_

Naruto bobbed his head in confusion. _Fucking? _He shook his head zealously and proceeded to Sakura's side.

**Oh great. There he goes. Why doesn't he just commit suicide or play an accordion. It hurts less.**

Naruto winced without fully understanding what Sasuke was thinking about. He regarded him briefly; his face was as hard to figure out as usual.

"Oi Sakura-chan!" he bellowed as if Sakura was in another country and not right beside him. "You know, later, when we rest for camp and I get to eat some ramen, I wanna show you this new juts-"

**Just look at him. Slobbering all over her like some mangy mutt. I guess it makes sense, her being a bitch and all. Why can't he just give it up?**

The blonde's eyes twitched involuntarily, lips shaking. He just wanted to go over there and clobber the Uchiha, though that would only make him look even crazier, and Kakashi might send him back to Konoha.

Sakura's eyes drifted to him finally. "Naruto? You were saying something?" Seriously, couldn't he just stop wasting her time and ask her out already so she could reject him brutally?

It took time before Naruto could process it. He was too busy trying to send **his **thoughts over to Sasuke. A virtual beating was better than nothing. "Oh…uh…what was I saying? Yeah, um, right. There's this new jutsu I learned, it's called the kage bunshin and it's really cool and hard to do cause-"

**Crash and burn Naruto, crash and burn. If you were talking to me I'd never treat you that way. Well…then again, I do, but never on purpose. Can't you see she obviously hates you? I mean she made it pretty clear she wants only me. Stupid dobe. **

Naruto was gritting his teeth at that point, he looked over his shoulder at Sasuke who calmly raised an eyebrow in question, hands in his pocket and smug as a rug. He sighed loudly and decided that it wasn't worth it. But not because Sasuke said so! "Um…never mind Sakura-chan…forget I said anything…" He slowly moved away before sending a hateful glare at Sasuke and looking back at the road.

Sasuke was beyond confused. **What the hell did I do NOW? Seriously there's some serious shit going on with that baka and he's making it seem like it's my fault! How can it be my fault when I don't know what the fuck's going on?!**

The raven narrowed his eyes and sped up to behind Naruto. "Oi dobe."

_Oh I'm not falling for that again! He can think my name as much as he wants; I'm not embarrassing myself again!_

"Naruto."

_Nope. Not listening. Just keep saying my name teme._

"Oi Naruto!"

_Did he actually hear that? Maybe he can read my mind too…OH SHIT!_

The blond snapped back to reality when a smack to his shoulder ended his contemplation. "Ow! What the hell is wrong with you teme?!" He rubbed at his shoulder and glared fiery daggers at the black haired boy.

"Me?! What the hell is wrong with **you?! **I've been trying to get your attention for almost two minutes now! If you've got a problem with me just say it Naruto! But don't ignore me!"

Naruto paled with a tint of a blush. He didn't need to read his mind to know that Sasuke was obviously upset. Hurt even.

**I just wanna know what's wrong with you dobe…do you really hate me that much?**

Naruto could feel the guilt threading in his heart and bowed his head. Sasuke just stood there, staring at him. The other members of their group just went on ahead, thinking it was another one of their little quarrels.

_You knew he was talking to me didn't you? _Naruto growled within his head.

"_I swear, I heard nothing. I was busying myself with ignoring that pitiful performance you had with the konoichi. So, so pitiful. _

_I so hate you right now. _

Naruto lifted his head and met eyes with Sasuke, who seemed concerned as well as hurt. "I'm sorry teme, I don't hate you…just…leave me alone right now okay?"

Sasuke was stunned, how did Naruto know what he was thinking? Before he could do anything about it Naruto had already ran on ahead at a brisk pace.

**Dammit dobe…why do you keep hiding from me? I don't like it when you're acting like this. I don't want you acting like me…I know there's definitely something wrong with you and I intend to find out what! **

With that thought, Naruto increased speed, going past Kakashi who looked on warily.

**God, you look so hot when you run. Your ass squeezing together like that. Fuck!**

_Shut up you damn furball! This isn't the time for your stupid jokes!_

"_That wasn't me…"_

* * *

Another hour passed and Kakashi refused to stop for lunch until they would arrive at the river which they would have to cross to get to the Country of the Wave. Naruto was even quieter than before which set his mind ablaze of questions from Sasuke, who gave up in trying to get answers from him though his mind refused to rest.

Naruto was frustrated and tired. Frustrated of Sasuke's blaring thoughts and tired for he really didn't get that much sleep, thanks to, you guessed it. He was also irritated that he kept stepping on puddles; water seeped up his orange jumpsuit making it seriously uncomfortable. What the hell was up with all the puddles?

"_Just talk to him brat. Ease his mind as well as yours. So **I **can get some sleep!"_

_I can't do that. I'm sore enough as it is just hearing what he thinks. Conversation would be very…awkward. I mean, what if he says something and his mind says something else? How am I supposed to carry that on?_

Kyuubi sighed a beastly sigh. _"Whatever kid. So you know, your conscience is **screaming **right now. Your making him think that it's his fault you're acting this way."_

…_well, it sort of **is **his fault…_

"_Now, we both know that's not how you feel."_

_**Wait…what's that feeling? I sense something…**_

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Finally! A thought that wasn't about him. But that wasn't it…

"So you sense it too eh Naruto?" Kakashi also stopped beside him, looking into the surroundings.

"What's going on sensei?" Sakura asked a bit fearfully. Tazuna stood next to her cautiously.

Seemingly out of nowhere, two dark figures sprang up behind them, connected by a painful looking chain. Swiftly, the duo wrapped their link around an unprepared Kakashi and literally tore him into pieces like a metal boa constrictor.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura screamed in horror but instinctively took her position in front of Tazuna, protecting him.

Naruto stood frozen, unable to move. _Oh my God…what just happened?_

Before Kyuubi could even reply a tall shadow went over the blonde's head, the attackers posed behind him, grins hidden by their gas masks.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes empathically, though his face exuded calm, his mind was a cacophonous contradiction. **Shit! Fuck! I KNEW there was something about the puddles! Fuck! What the hell do I do?! I didn't actually MEAN for the bastard to die! Fuck! I must protect the client at all costs! But most of all…I must protect Naruto!**

At the back of his mind, Naruto was yelling at Sasuke for even **thinking **about prioritizing at that situation, but the rest of him didn't have much to say. He was stricken with fear and his eyes bugged out in terror. He was rooted to the spot and Sasuke's voice filled his skull more than his own, he was paralyzed. What kind of Ninja was he?!

He could only watch, frozen as the chains spread to wrap around his body and initiate his quick demise.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke leapt into the air, hurling a shuriken at the deadly link that was just above Naruto's head. The figures gasped behind their masks as the chain that connected them locked to a tree. While still in the air, Sasuke threw a kunai further trapping what had almost killed Naruto.

Even then, Naruto couldn't move. Couldn't hear Sasuke's frantic thoughts or Kyuubi's. The dark ninjas, aware what was a lost cause, broke from their chain as one rushed to Sasuke just as he landed on the ground. The raven was able to parry the first few strikes with his kunai but winced when his enemy managed to slash his hand with his talons.

The other sprinted to Sakura, taking advantage of Naruto's immobility and Sasuke's diversion. He aimed a claw at Sakura, who merely held a kunai in front of her breast, not knowing what else to do. Tazuna stood behind her, shocked.

"Stay back!" Sakura screamed.

That got Sasuke's attention and he looked over at Naruto, who didn't seem to be breathing.

**What the hell is wrong with you dobe?!** He seemed to be asking himself that a lot lately. **Dammit do something! **Cursing lowly, Sasuke evaded another skin-tearing swipe and zoomed in front of Sakura, bracing himself. **Hope your happy Naruto…**

The blond in question felt like he was drowning, everything moving in slow motion. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as realizations and Sasuke's thoughts hit him hard.

_What the hell am I doing here…I can't do anything…_

"_He was just worried about you you know."_

_I know that…and I was being as much of an ass to him this morning as I am now. I'm useless…I…I know I'm not like this! I'm not a coward! I'm not afraid of what he thinks and I'm not afraid of ninjas either! I'm strong…that's what I've always told myself._

"_He knows that too."_

**Please Naruto…**

Something inside of him came back to life after hearing those words. A part of him that had temporarily died when he thought he had lost someone important just because he knew what they really thought. But now, somebody needed him.

Somebody who obviously cared about him.

With a boost from the fox's chakra, Naruto sped from his spot with impossible speed. He gripped a kunai and deflected the oncoming claw with enough force to break his arm, saving Sasuke from a painful maiming.

The other ninja however, had no one to stop him from stabbing Naruto in the back but was surprisingly kept from doing so…

By Kakashi! Who had him in a headlock! The very much alive Jounin materialized in front of the one that Naruto knocked down and held him in the same way.

Naruto was panting, he wasn't used to using the Kyuubi's chakra. Sakura stared in wonder and relief at their sensei. "Kakashi sensei! You're alive!"

"Show off." Sasuke muttered, wincing as he held his bleeding hand.

"Sorry about that kids, I just had to make sure who they were after." His grip on their necks tightened. One eye glared accusingly at Tazuna. "Someone has some explaining to do."

The old man released the breath he had kept since the assassins appeared, feeling guilty.

"Sasuke, you might want to get that hand looked at, it looks pretty bad." The Jounin said over his shoulder as he tied the now unconscious ninjas to a tree.

Sakura cupped her mouth with a gasp upon seeing Sasuke's wound. "Sasuke-kun! It looks like it's poisoned! It won't stop bleeding!"

The raven winced at Sakura's voice. "It's nothing." Sasuke stated with a bored tone.

**Dammit fuck! It hurts like shit! Fuck! God why the hell does it hurt so much! It feels like my hand is getting burned off!**

Naruto observed Sasuke's blank expression though he was obviously in pain, he was one to keep things bottled. Naruto sighed and took Sasuke's bleeding hand into his own.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up teme. I can heal it." he whispered softly. "Trust me." _I'll make it up to you…_

Kakashi approached the two. "Naruto, are you sure-"

"Yes sensei. I can do it." Naruto looked deeply into Kakashi's stunned eye. Blue eyes were pleading with the Jounin to trust him and not ask how. Kakashi understood. He knew of the blonde's secret.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, disconcerted with the way Naruto was holding Sasuke's hand.

Kakashi didn't answer and gripped the blonde's shoulder, smiling warmly behind his mask. "You all did wonderfully today, though Naruto surprised me the most. He was obviously afraid, though he got past all that to save his team and our client. That's a true shinobi"

Naruto chuckled, embarrassed. "Stop it sensei! What do you expect from Konoha's most surprising ninja?"

Tazuna scoffed and smirked amusedly. "I was surprised all right. I thought we were all gonna die when Hokage boy here stood there, pissing his pants." The man laughed heartily, holding a jug of sake.

Naruto reddened considerably. "Shut the hell up you old fart! I just stepped on a lot of puddles! Not like you did any better!"

Kakashi couldn't help but grin. **THAT **was the Naruto he knew.

Sasuke stared at his hand in astonishment as it was covered by Naruto's. Vapor was rising from the cuts and could feel the pain leaving him quickly. What was going on? How was Naruto doing that?

When he looked up he was rewarded with the most beautiful via Naruto. His blue eyes were shining with the light he hadn't seen all day, back full force. He found himself drowning in them.

Naruto sighed inwardly, happy at making Sasuke smile. _You know, this whole knowing what he thinks thing. It's not so bad. _

"_Finally getting used to the idea eh?"_

_I guess…it has it's upsides I admit._

His face fell however when images started floating around his skull. Sasuke was still looking at him as if he was infatuated.

_Never mind! Never mind! I take it back! I take it **all **back! This is just too damn weird!_

Kyuubi couldn't answer, as his cage was flooded with little imaginary hearts. Sasuke and Naruto's names were inscribed on each one.

* * *

Hope you loved it, and I will be back really soon, hopefully. Please tell me what you think, for I will never assume that this chapter is any good unless you say so.

Zabuza and Haku await us in the next episode of **All in his head. **Later!


End file.
